1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine, a game system, a game machine control method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known games in which a user character operated by a user and a teammate character operated by a computer or another user act in a game space (for example, JP2009-112406A).
In a soccer game, for example, when a user operates an operation target team by themselves, the user operates one (a user character) of the player characters belonging to the operation target team, leaving the remaining player characters (teammate characters) belonging to the operation target team to operation by a computer.
Further, in a soccer game, when a user operates an operation target team in cooperation with another user, the user operates one (user character) of the player characters belonging to the operation target team, leaving the remaining player characters (teammate characters) belonging to the operation target team to operation by the other user. Should there be any player character that is not operated by any user among those belonging to the operation target team in the above, a computer operates that player character (a teammate character).
In recent years, an effort has been made to improve action control of the teammate character operated by the computer in the above described game, which creates a case in which the teammate character operated by the computer performs a sophisticated action.
In a case as well in which another user operates a teammate character, the teammate character may perform a sophisticated action according to the other user's operation. For example, in a soccer game, a teammate character operated by a computer or another user may act so as to create an open space (a free space) by drawing a player character of the opponent team.